Black Widow
by artisticSpiritsong
Summary: Suzu 'The Black Widow' Yurikumo has known Niou forever. She returns two years after leaving seeming a bit different. What is bothering her? Why doesn't she seem like her old self? Read to find out NiouXOC. Read and review but no flames please!


**Hey! So this is my new PoT story. It is my first Rikkai Dai fic and I'm excited cuz Rikkai is my fave school along with Seigaku and Hyouti(Sp?)! Hope you likes it.**

**I own nothing except my OC and the plot.**

* * *

><p>Niou was bored. Ever since Rikkai lost the nationals things had gotten boring. They practiced the same old things every day. The only difference was that the regulars had to work even harder than usual.<p>

He sighed. Sanada let the regulars have a short break to watch a match.

"Hey, Niou-sempai," Akaya said from his spot next to Niou. "Have you met the new girl?"

New girl? Now Niou was interested. New students made everything more exciting, especially if they were girls.

The trickster turned towards the second-year ace. "There's a new girl?" He asked "What her name? What year is she in? Does she play tennis? Puri." He needed to know this stuff so he could decide how to prank her.

Akaya thought about it. "Well I don't know her name," He said. "But she's a third-year and she does play tennis. Come to think of it, I think she's in your class."

Niou smirked. 'Perfect' he thought 'She is in my class. This is gonna be too easy'

"Back on the courts!" Sanada yelled, snapping Niou out of his thoughts. He walked on the courts. His opponent was a second-year.

Niou had just finished beating the second-year when he heard a voice behind him. "Mind if I play." The voice was familiar to him but he didn't know why. "Oh, yeah you can play him." Niou said.

"I don't want to play him," The person said. The voice was female. "I want to play you." Niou turned around.

"Do I know you.?" He asked. The girl wore a cap and its shadow covered her face, so he couldn't see what she looked like.

She laughed. "I cannot believe you don't recognize me," She said. "Well, I guess I'll just have to show you." She took of her cap and Niou eyes widened. Her hair was dark brown with blond highlights. She had a few bangs that fell in front of her crystal blue eyes that sparkled mischievously. Her skin was latte-colored and seemed to glow in the sunlight.

"S-Suzu" Niou stammered. "Is-Is it really you?" He stared at the girl as if she was just a mirage. The other regulars watched , interested. Even Sanada seemed a bit curious.

"Yes, Niou. It is me. Now give me a hug, you baka." She smirked. Niou ran up to her and bear hugged her, nearly crushing her.

"Niou," Yukimura said. "Who is this?" Niou finally let go of the poor girl.

"I'm Suzumi Yurikumo. I'm an…an old friend of Niou's. I'm starting school here tomorrow." Suzu said. "You can call me Suzu." A devious half-smile half-smirk crossed her face.

Yukimura smiled "Suzu Yurikumo. 'The Black Widow', correct?"

Yanagi looked at her. "The Black Widow? Interesting" Sanada nodded. Everyone else looked confused.

"Um… buchou?" Marui asked. "Who's 'The Black Widow'"?

"She's a national level tennis player who has one many national singles tournaments. They call her 'The Black Widow because of her special move, Widow's Web. Also, she has rejected anyone who asked her out." Yukimura explained.

"That's right." Suzu smiled. "There are other reasons why I'm called the black Widow, but I'll let Niou explain those to you." A car horn beeped. "Oh, there's my ride. See ya." Suzu ran off.

They all turned to Niou, who was smirking, "Puri."

"Two questions." Jackal said. "1) How do you know her? And 2) What did she mean by 'Other reasons'?"

The trickster sighed. "Suzu used to be my neighbor when we were in elementary school. She went to a different school, though. She moved two years ago when her father got a job transfer. We were pretty close. When she said other reasons well… how should I put this." He considered what he was about to say. "She is called the 'Black Widow' not only because of her tennis but because of her personality." They all still looked confused.

Niou sighed again. "The 'Widows Web' isn't just a tennis move," He explained. "If a boy tries to flirt with her or ask her out, they get caught in 'The Web'. She keeps them wrapped around her finger to see what they can do. If they can impress her, which no one has been able to do, she'll let them out of 'The Web' date them. If not… Well they'll be disappointed."

"Like a fly in a spider's web" Yukimura said.

Niou nodded "Exactly"

Before anyone realized it, practice was over. On his way home Niou thought about what happened. 'I wonder why she came back.' he thought. He sighed. 'I'll figure it out eventually.'

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 1 is done. I picked Suzu's first name randomly. Her last name has 2 parts. Yuri means Lily and Kumo means Spider so her name is pretty much Suzumi LilySpider<strong>

**See Ya!**

**AnimeDreamer**


End file.
